Kharak
Kharak is an Outer Rim desert planet where the Hiigarans were exiled in 6510 GSY. For 3000 years they inhabited this planet. During this time they developed a new civilization, now calling themselves the Kushan. Kharak is the third of at least five planets in its system. Mission 2 & 3 loading screens Geological information Kharak is a desert planet, marked by large bands of deserts stretching across the equator, to more temperate, cool climates towards the north and south poles. Kharak's climate is extremely hot for any inhabited world, ranging near boiling point (100 °C / 212 °F) in the equatorial regions. Closer to the polar regions temperatures are cooler, being almost optimal for human life at the north and south poles. By 9500 GSY the planet was nearing the end of its geological activity, being 6.7 billion years old. Deserts were spreading and it was only a matter of time until they would cover the poles as well. Kharak does not possess any natural moons, however since 9484 GSY the Scaffold became an artificial moon being over a few kilometers long and visible from the surface of the planet. Hiigarans on Kharak With the arrival of the Hiigarans, the planet was already a desert. Khar-Toba was the first city but harsh conditions forced its inhabitants to abandon it permanently and embark on a deadly walk through the desert to the northern regions of the planet. A new society, located at the north pole of Kharak, comprised groups of Kiithid, which were loosely related families or clans. The period of 1700 years after The Exile is mostly unknown because no written documents were known to exist. Less than 100 years later Kharakian Dating System was created, and in 178 KDS the greatest wonder of Kharak was created in Lungma Jiin. In 490 KDS, Kushans reached the south pole which soon become permanently inhabited. Circa 20 years later the greatest military conflict in Kharak history began - the Heresy Wars. Around the sixth century conflicts between the two most powerful kiithid, the Siidim and the Gaalsien nearly resulted in the extinction of the Kushan and the destabilization of Kharak's fragile ecosystem. Fortunately, Kiith Naabal intervened, uniting all the kiithid under one banner in peace, that of the Daiamid, a governing council that would unite the Kushan for the first time in history. However, the fate of the Kushan people was forever changed with the discovery of the Khar-Toba (1106 KDS) marking the beginning of a new era. Following an accidental discovery of the Khar-Toba by a malfunctioning satellite (originally set to observe the Kharak System, but malfunctioned, scanning Kharak instead) an expedition was launched and the Kushan came to realize their ancient past. However this discovery was marked by blood and conflict, as Kiith Gaalsien launched a major invasion into the lands of the Coalition of the Northern Kiithid, striking as deep as the planetary capital of Tiir before being repulsed. The fighting intensified within the expanse of the Great Banded Desert between the Gaalsien and two surviving Coalition Carrier (Coalition), that managed to reach the fabled city. Following the Coalition's capture of the Khar-Toba, many discoveries regarding the true origin of the Kushan were made and there was now significant evidence of life outside Kharak, prompting the creation of the XenoGenesis Theory. During the conflict with the Gaalsien, many other space derelicts were found beneath the sands of Kharak and the search for them lead to the great advancements in technology which eventually culminated in the Exodus. Forty years after the Khar-Toba expedition, construction of the Kushan Mothership began. When it was finished and made its first hyperspace jump using the Hyperspace Core found inside Khar-Toba, the Taiidan Empire attacked Kharak using ADWs. At this point all life on Kharak was exterminated, an event that became known as the Kharakian Genocide. The Kushan, now without a home, abandoned Kharak after picking up their colonists placed in cryo-sleep and would go on to avenge their world with the destruction of the Taiidan and the reclamation of Hiigara in the subsequent Homeworld War. The Kushan never returned to Kharak, but was nonetheless revered for the sanctuary it had given the Kushan during their Exile. Indigenous Fauna In most hot areas near the equator, life is possible only deep underground due to the lethal temperatures at the surface. Outside the equator, especially in the temperate polar climates, many creatures lived, such as the Skaal beasts and the Fiirkan birds. Trivia *Kharak is similar to Arrakis from Frank Herbert's Dune. Both are barely hospitality desert worlds and they even share a similar name. Appearances * * References Category:Homeworld: Locations de:Kharak ru:Кхарак